Demons and Chocolate bars
by cheekycheetacub
Summary: -summary change due to batman confusions.- Kim is a home-taught brown belt who just moved to Seaford. When she meets mysterious black belt Jack Brewer, can she uncover his secret in a series of humourous, adventurous events? Or will he just eat her? Hope you like ;p
1. Prologue

**HI! Sooooooo, this is my first fanfic and I've had this idea in my head for a while now and i thought this was the perfect opportunity to put it to the test.**

**Summary: Kim is a laid back, tomboy who recently moved to Seaford with her father (Ian) and her younger sister (Isabelle). What will happen when she meets Jack, the gorgeous black belt with a dark secret, and a craving for chocolate? Don't worry it's not as dark as it may seem ;)**

**Kay, well I'll let you get on with your reading then.**

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee :D**

…

_ -__Demons and chocolate bars-_

_Prologue_

_"What do you mean we're moving!?" Exclaimed Kim._

_"Look, Kimmy, my boss offered me a big job promotion in Seaford, and ver since your mother passed away we've been in serious debt. We need the money and I need this promotion." Kim stared at her father, her eyes watery at the thought of her mom, and she answered, her voice shaking "B-but I-I have friends h-here, and…and… this is home…"_

_"I know that this may seem hard, but you'll make new friends, and it's only a two-hour drive from here, so you won't be losing any friends either. You know I wouldn't have taken the promotion it I didn't think it was all going to work out." Her father made a valid point. And Kim knew that once his mind was made up, there was no changing it. So, she reluctantly agreed "Fine, but don't expect me to go down easily," She warned "I expect chocolates and a puppy"_

_"We'll see…"_

…

_**Sooooooo? that was just to give you an idea of kim's not-so-distant past, and why she's at seaford.**_

_**KK, well, yeah…. bye **_


	2. Happy memories and strange discoveries

**Well, k so here's chapter 1:**

**Disclaimer: (Not even sure if I need this, but just to be safe…) I don't own Kickin' it, or any other names or brands mentionned.**

Kim's POV:

God, I hate moving! It's so pointless! All you do is pack, pack, pack, just so you can unpack it all again! Why couldn't we be twenty years in the future where we had robots to do all the packing. Or leprechauns. I like leprechauns...

These thoughts were flying through my head as I finished emptying the cardboard box labelled 'Kim's clothes' (wow, I wondered what was in there! Sarcasm intended) and walked over to my poor excuse for a bed, if it could even be called a bed. It was basically just a matress (not even a real one, may I add, but an inflatable blue, dust-covered matress) covered in barbie sheets that my dad had bought at the 99 cent store. I flopped down on it as hard as I could without bursting it and removed my iPhone from my jean pockets. I unlocked the screen and I was greeted by my wallpaper of a monkey wearing a suit and tie while playing the accordeon with a banana in his hand (or at least I think it was his hand, it may have been his foot. Or her foot…). I tapped the small icon for Itunes and scrolled down my playlist. Green day? No, too loud, I need something soothing. Adele? No, too soothing, not to mention sad. Hmmmm… Avril Lavigne? Ding ding ding! We have a winner! I clicked on innocence and started to humm the tune. As I mouthed the lyrics, I looked around my room. It had plain blue walls and a few drawers in the corner, and a bedside (or should I say mattress side) lamp which was illuminating the small room. As I gazed upon the Oak floors, I remembered how I used to have the same floor back in tennessee. Before I knew it i started to reminisce about my last day there.

_-Flashback-_

_And,…done! I'd just finished packing the last box and I slumped down on the only remaining piece of furniture left in the room : my trusty ol' beanbag. Sure, it had seen better days, but it was my mum's, and, well, I guess that sort of speaks for itself. I thought about how much I was going to miss everyone here._

_First, there was Lucy ; she'd been my friend ever since I saved her from the school's mean girl, Amy. I know it sounds cliche, but ever since then, she's been one of the most loyal friends I've ever had, and I was definitely going to miss her._

_Then, I thought about Freddie ; He was a dear family friend and we'd practically grown up together. He was kind of a nerd, and we even tried dating for a while. Granted, we failed miserably, but if anything it only made our friendship grow stronger. I missed him already, and I hadn't even left yet!_

_Of course, I would never forget Megan, either ; We'd been best friends since Kindergarten and at one point, Freddie even tried to get rid of her because he thought that she was an alien sent from space to steal me away from him. He got over it though, when I told him that I'd never leave him, no matter what. As we grew older, Megan and I grew closer, and by the time we reached middle school, She, Freddie and I were inseperable._

_My eyes got watery as I thought about leaving them all, and I reached up to wipe away the tears threatening to spill out from my eyes. My eyes temporarily dried, I got the sellotape out, and sealed the cardboard box along with all my happy memories, shut._

_-End of flashback-_

I got up from my bed and bounced over to the bathroom. It was actually quite a nice bathroom ; the white marble floor was smooth and polished, the built in lights shone bright, and of course, it had a giant jaccuzzi bathtub that i couldn't wait to try out!

I walked up to the sink and stared at the face in the mirror. She had long blond hair, that fell messily around her shoulders, and big brown eyes outlined with black eyeliner. She had slightly tanned skin with a few light freckels around her nose and her face was completed by rosy lips. _All in all _I said to myself _Not too shabby._ I didn't often stare at myself ; I'm not that vain, but sometimes, if I look hard enough, I see a bit of my mom in my eyes, or my nose, and it helps me remember all the good times we had together.

Once I had fully inspected myself, I went over to my bedroom window and opened the shutters. I was greeted by warm rays of sunshine and a cool summer's breeze. In three days I would be starting school at Seaford High school in the 11th Grade **(I'm not familiar with american grades but if I'm right then it's from 16 to 17 years old which means Kim is Sixteen)**. _Great, _I thought _I just looove being the new girl. I mean, you don't know anyone, you get lost just going to the restroom, not to mention everyone ignores you for the first month. What more could you ask for, Kim? _I was abruptly torn away from my thoughts by a loud noise seeming to come from outside. I didn't quite catch it at first but as I took my headphones out I recognised it as the sound of my dog Toto (Don't judge, I really loved the wizard of Oz as a child) barking. I decided to ignore it and resumed listening to American Idiot by Green Day which was currently playing, but when I heard more barking I decided to investigate. So I slipped on my worn out hot pink (although by then they were more like faded pink) vans and opened the back door that lead to the garden. As I stepped out onto the crisp green grass, I observed my surroundings. Nothing unusual apart from Toto barking up the cherry tree. At first I presumed it was just a cat, but I noticed that his barks were more like yelps, so I carefully walked over to see what all the comotion was about, and I looked up into the leafy branches when I saw something that caught my eye. Hanging off a branch was was seemed to be a torn piece of clothing coated in a dark red liquid. _Probably just cherry juice _I decided. I then reached up and grabbed the suspicious material from the tree. As I held it in my hand I realised i was wrong ; it wasn't cherry juice.

It was blood.

…

**Alright, so tell me what you think!**

**Sorry if some of the grammar is bad, or if some words are too british, or you don't understand.**

**So just chillax and keep eating Jellybeans :D**

**- CCC**


	3. Was it just a dream?

**Chapter 2:**

**Alright, I've had a few reviews so far and none negative, YAY!**

**I need to celebrate with some jellybeans, if only i knew where mum hides them…**

**Anyway, to answer your question ****Princess-Girl12, Kick will happen in the next chapter…(cue applause) WOOOH! YEAH! I just wanted to build up the story so that everything makes sense later… And by the way, in case any of you were wondering, yes, the blood and fabric have something to do with Jack… DUN DUN DUUUUN!**

**But I've already said too much.**

**DISCLAIMER: (I don't know why I bother) I do not own Kickin'it or any other names/brands in this story.**

**-CCC**

...

Blood…

I stood there in intrigue and shock, my brain still trying to process what it had seen, Toto still barking but now his yelps were directed towards me, or rather the blood. They say dogs can sense strange things, but then again, you don't need a dog to figure out that a blood-covered piece of material hanging from your cherry tree isn't exactly a typical every day discovery.

I searched my brain, trying to find some logical, or even illogical explanation to what I had in my hands._ Maybe an annimal cut themself? No, stupid, unless it's Chip and Dale __**(I love that show btw ;)**__ we're talking about then I don't know why any animal would wear clothes. So maybe it was a murderer?_ I liked the first idea better. _It might just be an innocent stalker who came for his daily spying session but as he was leaving, tore their shirt and cut themselves?_ Yeah, that was going nowhere, so I held the fabric by its corners so as not to further stain my hands, and I decided to head back inside for further investigation.

When I reached my room, I placed the blood-covered material on my bedside table before heading to my bathroom to wash off the little amount of blood that had stuck to my hands. As I turned the tap off, I heard the baritone voice of my father coming from down stairs,

"Kim, come out of your room, dinner's ready!".

I decided not to keep him waiting and ran down the stairs to greet my dad and sister.

"Kimmy! We're home!" Shouted my little sister Isabelle

"I can see that, how was shopping?"

"Daddy bought me a Barbie!" She sounded so happy, and her big brown eyes shone with joy. It was nice to see her so exited.

"Wow!" I exclaimed, trying to sound enthusiastic "Which one?"

"Uh…" She thought it over "A blonde one" Obviously not very well...

I smiled to myself as she went on and on about her new doll (who she named Barbie n.3 by the way. Very original) and how she was going to be best friends with Barbies n.1 and 2.

"Why don't you introduce her to her new friends?" I suggested. She squealed in excitement as she ran upstairs with the plastic figurine, (most likely to follow up on my idea and give her the tour of her new home) her dark hair flowing behind her and I looked back to when I was just like that : a Barbie-crazed six-year old without a care in the world.

Halfway through dinner, we had just ended a heated debate on which was better : Action man or Barbie. Of course, being two girls and only one man, Barbie won. My dad then started a conversation that I had been meaning to bring up myself :

"So, Kim," He started "What are you going to do for sport? You can't just lounge around after school like a couch potato, have you found any afterschool clubs that you might be interested in?"

"Weeelll…, it's funny you should mention that, you see, I was thinking of starting karate again, I mean, I just miss it so much." I said carefully.

"Kim," He sighed. _Uh-oh, not a good start_ I thought. "You know that all I want is to make you and your sister happy, but karate is just too dangerous now. It was fine when you were just a kid, and you only knew the basic moves, but once you start getting serious about it, it starts getting dangerous. I dont want what happened to me to happen to you. Do you know what I mean?" I could tell he didn't want to bring it up in front of Isabelle, but it didn't matter ; I knew exactly what he meant.

_-Flashback-_

_I was sat in a hospital chair next to mommy and I waited for the doctor to come tell us that we could go see daddy. I didn't understand why I was there, or why daddy wasn't with us, so I asked mommy :_

_"Mommy, why is daddy in the hospital?" I asked, curious. What I saw next almost broke my tiny little heart : my mom turned around to face me, her eyes red and puffy from crying, her hands shaking as she answered me with a trembling voice;_

_"Daddy got into a little accident and now the doctors are looking after him" She tried to explain, but I still didn't understand why we couldn't be with him._

_"What sort of accident? Because if it's the type of accidents I have, then he just needs to change his trousers" I stated._

_"No, no, not that type of accident," A shadow of a smile could be seen at the corner of her mouth "a karate accident. The man daddy was playing with was too rough and daddy hurt his legs, so the doctors and nurses are making him better" She reassured me. But new thoughts were now running across my mind;_

_"Well why can't we see him? Does he not want to see us? Have we done something wrong?" I asked, all at once, worried for my dad._

_"No, dear, we haven't done anything wrong, but the doctors need to be alone with him to make him better, but we should be able to see him soon, though."_

_As if on cue, daddy's doctor came up to us and told us that daddy was resting and that we could see him for a little bit. We both practically jumped out of our seats and hurried across to daddy's room. _

_I was sat on the edge of his bed, next to him and mommy was sat in the chair across the room._

_"Hello, beautiful" He said weakly._

_"Hi daddy, are you better now?" I asked_

_"Nearly, but I'll need to stay in the hospital for a few more days."_

_"Will you still be able to teach me karate?" _

_"Yes, but not just yet because I'll need to use a wheelchair when I come home." that got me worried._

_"Why?" I demanded, worried._

_"Because my legs will be to…" He lifted his arms and started to tickle me vigorously, And I was almost shrieking in delight. "…Ticklish to walk on!" And he continued to tickle me until our visiting time was up._

_-End of Flashback-_

I remembered ; when he got better he continued to teach me everything I needed to know, but not enough to be able to get involved in serious competitions. But once mom died, he stopped teaching me altogether. I sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, I know what you mean".

"Why don't you try ballet? All that karate has made you really flexible and I'm sure you'd love it." I knew I would hate it, but I reluctantly agreed to try it out on monday after school. When I reached my room, I collapsed onto my bed/pile of shit, feeling exhausted. _Eating really make me tired _I thought to myself. The next few minutes were spent digging out my pyjamas and throwing them on, followed by snuggling up in my warm Barbie blankets. I spared one glance at today's discovery and closed my eyes, almost instantly falling asleep.

The next morning I woke up at what I guessed was late morning, and sat up to stretch. As I yawned, I turned my head to the bedside table and noticed something was missing. After I got over my sleepiness my brain fully processed what was happening. It was gone. The object that I spent all the day before trying to understand was no longer where I left it. I searched the entire room but it was nowhere to be found. _Maybe it was just a dream?_ I wondered. _But it all seemed so real... _

…

**Alright, so how was that? I know there hasn't been any kick yet but it starts in the next chapter when she starts school at Seaford High. If you have any suggestions, tell me and I'll be sure to keep them in mind.**

**Eat jellybeans!**

**-CCC**


	4. Strange new encounters

**Chapter 3:**

**Oh my god! This took me ages to write and I'm exhausted! It better have been worth it! And anyway, what are you doing reading this?! Scroll down you silly person, the story's down there!**

**Anyway, *sigh* On to buisness :**

**DISCLAIMER: (Is this really necessary?) I don't own kickin'it or anything else that doesn't belong to me, blah blah blah, yada yada yada…**

**So here it is :**

_Was it all just a dream? _ I wondered _But it all seemed so real…_

I had long forgotten the events of that day, since I was now busy with other things, by which I mean school. It had been two days of non-stop school shopping and lectures on 'how to make friends without scaring them away' from my dad. Pfft, please, like he knows any more than I do about making friends; he hasn't been out with his 'crew' in over a year! But anyway, I was entering the school gates as I checked my phone. 8:40. _Great, 20 minutes early, thanks a bunch, dad_. Did I mention I hate being early? No? Well, I do. It's not so much the 'being early' part that I hate, but the wait. You see, I'm what some people would call 'impatient', and waiting just makes me cranky. I went over to a bench and made sure it wasn't wet from the rain yesterday. Dry. I sat down and searched my bag for my iPhone when I remembered that I'd left it at home so as not to lose it. Which I probably would've. So I had a twenty minute wait with absolutely no entertainment whatsoever, and no company. Great.

As I sat there, bored out of my mind, I head some grunts and groans from behind me. So I - being the nosy girl I was - turned around and searched the soccer field behind me for the source of all the noise. Near the back, I noticed a male figure doing a series of complex movements which I easily recognised (thanks to numerous Jackie Chan movies) as black belt degree karate. From the reasearch that I'd done while my dad was still teaching me, I decided that I was most likely between 2nd and 1st degree brown belt. Which is great, but not good enough to get involved in serious (by which I mean dangerous) Competitions. I would've continued my training to become black belt level, but my dad stopped my training there. I've missed karate so much, and seeing this guy pull moves I had only ever seen in movies, made me miss it so much more. As the minutes went by I became more and more mesmerized by the stranger's immense skills. The way his body moved in such fluid motions, how he seemed so at ease with himself. That was how I used to be. I was completely oblivious to the playground quickly filling up around me, and when the shrill ring of the bell resonated in my ears, I quite literally fell off the bench. Still phased, I picked myself up and dusted myself off, (Okay, that sounds frighteningly similar to a song I know… Oh well…) but when I looked back towards the field, the mysterious martial arts expert was gone. disappointed that I never got to discover his identity, I started to head towards the large wooden doors. But something caught my eye : Flowing in the wind was a small piece of checked paper. Curious, I slowly walked over and caught it in the air. I turned it over and read : '_Enjoy the show? Don't worry, your secret's safe with me ;)_' I smirked. _Seriously, a wink? He must be a pretty cocky guy, _I mused. But then it dawned on me. He had seen me. He had seen me sitting there, ogling the pants off of him. I felt a warm blush rise to my cheeks. _Let's hope he keeps his word_ I thought. My thoughts were interrupted by a woman's loud voice :

"Young lady," She shouted "Classes are about to start, hurry up!"

_Great, late on my first day, that ought to make a good impression. _I quickly stuffed the paper in my pocket, grabbed my bags and made a beeline for the doors.

I was sat in my first class : math. My heart was beating so fast that I thought it would beat out of my chest, since (because I'm just that unlucky) math was on the other side of the school and I had to run all the way there, to arrive one minute before the bell. Naturally, being the new girl, I decided that I should probably act the part, so I took a table at the very back, so that I could inspect my new classmates without looking like the weird kid who's constantly turning around in their chair. Much like the guy two rows in front of me. As the rest of the class settled down and the teacher (mr… Wilson, I think his name was) introduced himself, I got a good look at the students in the room :

At the front were the nerds. I could tell they were nerds because they already had all their books and pencils laid out neatly on their tables and were laughing at each other's geometry jokes.

In the middle rows were the 'normal' students, the ones who just sat comfortably and talked to each other about their day and, well, acted normally.

The rows just in front of me were occupied by, by the looks of it, the populars; Cheerleaders and Jocks. The girls were gossiping and checking out their perfectly manicured nails. The boys, were sharing stories on who hooked-up with who, followed by pats on the back and 'bro' hugs.

And then, my gaze drifted to my row; I assumed they were the 'delinquents' for lack of a better word. They were the ones to always wear leather jackets and cause trouble. Basically they were like the populars, just minus the bitchiness and the bright colors. They were happily chatting away, just like everybody else. But then my eyes came to a halt at a particular delinquent. _Oh, my_ He had glossy dark brown hair that you feel you just have to run your hands through, with gorgeous chocolate-coloured eyes that you could just melt in. His lips looked so kisseable and you could tell from the tight black V-neck t-shirt he was wearing that he obviously worked out. A lot. _Mmmm, _I thought _If I could just taste those-_

"Kimberly Crawford" I was torn away from my thoughts by mr. Wilson calling my name on the register.

"Kimberly Crawford" He said again. God, I hated that name.

"Here, sir." I confirmed, "And it's Kim, by the way, not Kimberly." I added.

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind Kimber- uh, Kim." He corrected himself. I sank back down in my seat and noticed the hot brunet looking my way. I turned to my right. There was no-one there. _Well, it's either me he's looking at, or the wall. _I turned back around to face him. He was practically staring a hole into my head. _Definitely not the wall _ I thought. He looked like he was about to say something when the teacher announced :

"Okay, let's get busy!"

I spent the rest of the class just staring into space. I hated math, it was my worst subject. And mr Wilson wouldn't stop talking about how fun geometry was, or how fractions were our friends. Boooring!

When the bell signalling the end of class rung, we all gathered our things as quickly as possible and headed straight for our next class. I checked my timetable. _Let's see… Ah, physics. A girl's worst nightmare._ I silently groaned and headed for the physics lab. _Here we go…_

Physics went pretty much the same as math - minus the brown-haired hottie staring at me- and when the bell rang once more, signalling break, I rushed out the door and started walking down the hallway. I walked out to the field I was at this morning and I sat down by a tree, munching away on an apple. I was just about to throw away the core when I heard coughs and cries of pain from behind me, and as I looked around I saw none other than the gorgeous boy from math. He stumbled down next to me and pleaded :

"Please, you've gotta help me" He begged. I started to worry.

"Why, what's wrong?" I asked, panicking.

"You see, I have this rare disease called 'Dry Mouth syndrome'," _Hmmm, never heard of that one…_ "which causes my mouth to instantly dry out at the most random moments. And to cure it, I need saliva on my mouth," _Oh, so he wants to play that game does he? _"preferably that of a really cute girl" He added with a wink. _Okay, _I thought, _my turn:_

"So you want me to kiss you?" I confirmed. He answered by nodding his head vigorously.

"Okay, but first, I need to tell you about my disease," He furrowed his eyebrows and let me continue. I leaned in so close to him that our faces were barely centimeters apart and I could feel his breath on my face. His breath hitched.

"It's called 'Not a dumb blonde syndrome'" And with that comment, I took him by surprise and pushed him onto his back. I sat there, laughing my head off, while he regained his composure and sat back up.

"Damn," He cursed "I was sure that would work"

"Why?" I enquired "Because I'm blonde?"

"No, no, of course not" He assured me with wide eyes. But then his panicked expression turned into a cocky smirk "I just saw you ogling me in maths, and I figured," He gestured towards himself "Who wouldn't want a piece of this?"

"Umm, me, for starters." I lied. But his cocky expression didn't fade, if anything his smirk grew bigger.

"Oh, puh-lease, you so want me, I can tell. Admit it, I promise I won't laugh. I mean, it is inevitable." My cheeks started to heat up. Ooh, he was _so_ getting on my nerves.

"Don't be getting too cocky, there, mister. Have you already forgotten that you were practically staring a giant hole into my head earlier? I so turn you on. Go on, admit it, I promise I won't laugh." I said, quoting his words with a smirk of my own. It was his turn to turn red and I silently laughed.

"Touché. By the way, I'm Jack Brewer. You're Kimberly, right?" He outstretched his hand.

"Kim, actually. Nice to meet you Jack." I smiled, shaking his hand. _This, _I mused _could be the start of a very interesting friendship._

…

**Well, finally, it was about time! You're all lucky that I'm a fast typer because it would've taken me days to write all this down on paper!**

**I'm even neglecting my homework for you people! Or at least, that's my excuse…**

**Anyway, all this writing has made me even more hungry than usual so… JELLYBEANS!**

**Stay crazy!**

**-CCC**


	5. Cocky guys and karate practise

**Chapter 4 :**

**Urgh… I got up at 4:30 this morning so that I could finish this chapter before I leave for England today. You are sooo lucky that I like you people.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, it has a bit more KICK in it.**

**Disclaimer : (I hate you) I don't own Kickin'it or any other names/brands mentioned in this chapter.**

_**Phew! Done!**_

…_**..**_

_This, _I mused, _could be the start of a very interesting friendship._

"So," He said "I'm hoping you're new here because it would make me seem like a total dick if you weren't." I laughed.

"Don't worry, I am new, I just moved here from Tennessee with my dad and sister about a week ago."

"Older sister?" I rolled my eyes at his crude comment.

"No, she's six, so, unless you're a pedophile then my guess would be that she's not your type." He chuckled.

"Too bad. Hey, why did you move here in the first place anyway?"

"Why, sick of me already?" I joked.

"Nah, I just wondered who I needed to thank for bringing me such a miracle" He said, if possible even cockier than before.

"Why, Jack, I think you just became even cheesier. I can picture the headlines : Jack Brewer, Cheesiest man in Seaford, no wait, the WORLD" We both laughed for a while, but then I said

"Seriously though, my dad got a big job promotion here."

"Oh, really?" He enquired

"Yeah, he works as a spokesman for some huge candy company or something."

"Oh, cool, I love candy, especially chocolate."

"Yeah, you just scream 'chocolate'."

"What do you mean?" He asked. _Oh no, _I thought, _what have i said?_

"Well,…um…It's just that, your eyes and hair are both dark brown, like chocolate and your tan sort of reminds me of caramel…" I figured I might as well tell the truth, since I was a terrible liar.

"Oh really, now?" He smirked "Tell me, Kim, do you like chocolate?" Before I could realise what he meant, I said :

"Well, yeah, I love chocolate, it's yummy." He smirked and it dawned on me the mistake I had just made, but before I could correct myself he said :

"Well, you know Kimmy, I would gladly let you have a taste." He winked, and I felt my cheeks burn up. I must've been bright red. But I quicly composed myself and and answered:

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I prefer the real thing. Oh, and before I forget," I punched him hard in the arm. He yelped and with a sweet smile on my face, I said :

"That was for calling me Kimmy."

"Ouch! You've got a serious right-hook, but I know it turns you on when I call you-" I cut him off

"Don't say it" I warned. But of course, he just had to push my buttons

"Kimmy" He finished. I went to punch him again but he anticipated it, and caught my fist.

"Sorry, _Kimmy_, but that's not going to work again." I sighed in defeat and after a moment of silence, I asked :

"So, is there anything fun to do around here?"

"Well, apart from the Ice-skating rink and the mall, not much. I nodded and said :

"What about clubs? I know there's a ballet class, but I haven't heard of anything else." His face lit up as he mentioned :

"Well, there is the the Bobby Wasabi karate dojo, which is where I go, but I'm not sure if that's your sort of thing or not." This time it was my face that lit up.

"Oh my god, seriously, there's a dojo here? Where is it?" I could hardly contain my excitement.

"Yeah, it's at the mall, just a few stores away from the ballet class you mentioned. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I absolutely LOVE karate. My dad was a 4th degree black belt and he taught me nearly every thing he knew. He stopped teaching me about a year ago after my mom died, and I'm around a 1st degree brown belt. But you said you go to a dojo, so you must do karate too, what belt are you?" I said this all so fast that I was out of breath. Jack grew an enormous smirk on his face as he replied :

"3rd degree black belt." My jaw dropped.

"Holy shit!" I almost shouted "I expected you to be good, but not _that_ good!"

"What can I say? I'm just full of surprises."

"You sure are" I said sheepishly.

"Anyway, I was thinking you could tag along, since you're obviously not so bad yourself." Oh, how I wanted to, but I had to go to ballet class that day. _Unless…_

"Sure, I'm in, what time do I have to be there?" | asked

"Practise starts at 6:00," _perfect, that's when ballet starts _ "but you should get there a bit earlier to change. Also, that way I can introduce you to everyone. They're an odd bunch, but you'll love them once you get to know them" I smiled at him and he smiled back. Not a grin, or a smirk, but a full-on smile. _And what a lovely smile it- No Kim! _I scolded myself. _Jack is a friend, just a friend, just a very sexy friend… _Jack, sensing my internal debate, waved his hands in my face in an attempt to snap me out of it. I came back to my senses and apologised :

"Sorry, just thinking" I lied, quite obviously since my voice went 5 octaves higher at the end.

"Yeah, probably about me and my sexiness" He teased. He had no idea how right he was. Just as I was about to deny it, the bell rang, signalling the end of break.

"Well," Jack said "I'll see you later then" He looked disappointed. _It's probably your imagination, Kim, let it go. _

"Yeah, see you at lunch." I waved goodbye and started to walk away when I heard him say :

"Sit with me?" My face lit up.

"Sure." I said with a smile, as I headed to class.

_Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into?_

…

As I packed my ballet bag, I pulled out some yoga pants and a tank top and discretely packed them at the bottom of the bag. I changed into my light pink leotard and ballet skirt **(see my profile for image as the description on here isn't very good) **_God, why did I let dad go shopping for me? _I wondered. _Well, at least he didn't but me a tutu. _I slipped on my ballerina flats, picked up my bag and ran down the stairs to be greeted by my dad.

"Where's Isabelle?" I asked him.

"She's having a sleepover with one of her new friends. She's really quite popular, you know. I smiled knowing my sister was settling in ok, and we left the house and hopped into our blue Skoda **(see picture on my profile) **and headed towards the mall. As the engine started, I did a recap of my plan :

1) When I arrive at ballet class, insist that dad does not go inside with me (because I know he'll want to).

2) Say I have to meet a friend, so that I can avoid having to go in.

3)When he leaves, head towards the Bobby Wasabi dojo and pat myself on the back, and treat myself to a congratulatory cake.

I then thought about lunch, today, when Jack told me that he had to go see the principal, (something about spray paint and dirty socks) so he introduced me to some girls from the cheer squad. I found out their names were Grace, Kelsey, Mika, and I can't really remember the rest. We got along really well (thank _god_) especially with Grace. We decided we should hang out more, and next weekend we're all going shopping together. _I guess Seaford won't be so bad after all._ I had to remember to thank Jack.

I was torn away from my thoughts when I heard my dad say :

"Kim, we're here, grab your bags, I'm coming." _Time to initiate phase 1 :_

"Uh, dad, you see, you know how you want me to fit in,…" He nodded "well, it wouldn't really help my case if I went in there with my _dad_" I said, emphasising the 'dad'. He nodded reluctantly and agreed :

"Alright, but let me at least see you to the door, honey." _Phase 2 :_

"Sorry, dad. I've gotta meet a friend near the water fountain, and she might be a while. So why don't you just pass me the forms and pick me up at 8:00?" He looked worried.

"Are you sure you're gonna be ok?" He asked.

"Yes, positive, now get back home before you burn that chicken that you put in the oven." He cursed under his breath and I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and I headed over to the fountain, where the dojo was, as I waved him goodbye.

I arrived at the dojo. There was no mistaking it, the green and black exterior with 'Bobby Wasabi' written in bold. As I opened the doors and stepped inside, I almost instantly spotted Jack near the lockers, talking to a tall, scrawny kid, a chubby african-american, and a latino boy who was dancing to something on his iPod. Jack waved me over and I gladly went over to meet him. As I came to a halt in front of him he asked me :

"Kim, not that I dislike your choice of clothing, but why are you dressed as a ballerina?" I blushed as I remembered what I was wearing.

"Oh, yeah, well my dad sorta thinks I'm at ballet right now, but there's no way in _hell_ that anyone, I repeat anyone, is going to get me to wear a frilly pink tutu and prance around like a freaking Barbie." He nodded in understanding. But then he smirked.

"I don't know, Kim, I think you would look adorable in a tutu" _damn smirk!_ The latino guy cleared his throat and gestured towards the others and himself.

"Oh, right! Sorry Kim, this is Milton," He pointed out the scrawny ginger-haired kid.

"Hello, pleased to meet you." He said, extending his hand. I shook it and replied

"Nice to meet you too, Milton."

"This is Eddie," Jack continued, gesturing towards the african-american. He smiled and said :

"Hi, I'm Eddie and you're pretty." He looked like he was about to start drooling.

"Thank you, you're pretty adorable yourself." His face went from brown to red in seconds, and he almost fell to the ground. Luckily Jack caught him.

"Sorry about him," Jack apologised. He's not used to girls talking to him." The latino guy cleared his throat once more, waiting for an introduction. Jack laughed and put him out of his misery.

"And this is-"

"Hey, girl, what it do? Jerry's the name, don't wear it out." He said, with a wink. I smirked, and said :

"Oh, don't worry, I won't." Everyone apart from Jerry burst out laughing at that comment, and I asked :

"So, if you don't mind showing me where the changing rooms are, I'd really like to get out of this leotard, and into something a little more comfortable."

"Sure, grab your bag, I'll show you." And with that, my first proper Karate lesson begun.

_I think I'm going to like it here…_

…..

**Hey guys, so tell me what you think, I might have to stop writing for a while, since I'm going to England for christmas and I might not have a computer over there. **

**I hope you all get what you want for christmas :) I just want chocolate 3 I know, I'm greedy, but what can I say? Christmas is a time for pigging out on candy canes and chocolate decorations. It's my favourite time of the year!**

**So anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Eat jellybeans,**

**-CCC **


	6. Author's note

**Hi guys! Just letting you know that I haven't forgotten about the story, I'm Just really busy right now.**

**Don't worry though, it'll be up soon and ready to read!**

**I'm gonna start writing some Kickin'it one-shots so I don't know when they'll be ready or if they'll be any good. Oh well, you'll just have to wait and see, won't you? ;p**

**The next Chapter is basically about Kim joining the dojo and kicking some butt, and when something unexpected happens late at night, she becomes more and more intrigued about the mystery that is : Jack Brewer…**

**Eat Jellybeans!**

**-CCC**


	7. Proving worthy

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had a bit of writer's block, but I'm back now, and I'm going to try to write some one-shots for Kickin' it, but I'm not sure yet. Anyway, on to serious things :**

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Kickin'it! (I still don't know why I have to do this)**

**Happy reading! **

**...**

As I walked out of the changing rooms, I was greeted by a short blond man, who looked to be in his early thirties. He took my hand and shook it vigorously.

"Hello, my name's Rudy, and I'm the sensei of this dojo. You must be Kim, Jack has told me so much about you, you have no idea how much having a girl in the dojo would improve our business, come on, let's get you started!" I barely had time to process what he had just said, when I found myself being tugged towards the mats.

"So, Kim, have you had any experience in karate? It doesn't matter if you don't, we're not very picky although it would help if you were skilled but we'll take you no matter what, we're kinda desperate-"

"Calm down, Rudy, give the girl some room to breathe!" I silently thanked the boy named Milton, and tried to explain my situation :

"Okay, well I'm pretty much a 1st degree brown belt, but-"

"A brown belt? That's great!- Wait, 'pretty much'?" I huffed at the little man who so rudely interrupted me, and continued,

"I was getting to that, you see, I've never had any professional training since there was no dojo around where I came from. So, my dad taught me everything he knows. He stopped teaching me when I was around thirteen, though, so I never got to become a black belt." The guys just stared at me, and the chubby kid named Eddie was the one to break the silence :

"So what you're saying is that you're-"

"Just a white belt." I cut him off. I looked around and saw Rudy's face drop.

"Well that's not the best news we've heard today…" He said. I was about to say something when Jack beat me to it.

"Wait a minute, this could be better than we think," _Okay, I'm intrigued _

"Go on…" Rudy seemed interested, too.

"I mean, imagine having a white belt who can fight like a brown belt, she could get to black belt level in record time, and it would be really good for business since having a girl here could encourage other girls to try karate. It's the perfect plan." It did seem like a brilliant plan, and everyone else looked like they agreed. I decided to speak up :

"Well, I'm in."

"So am I" Jack was right behind me, his hand on my shoulder, giving me a reassuring smile.

"Count me in" That was Jerry.

"And me" Milton

"The playah is all for new girls in the dojo, I got your back!

"Well, if your parents fill out these forms and send the sign-up money, you can start today!"

"Thank you so much Rudy! Oh, and I have the money here, but, uh, my dad…broke his wrist! Yeah, that's it, and…uh…he said that I have to sign for him…" Yeah, I might have forgotten to mention that I' a _really _bad liar.

"Well…" Rudy looked thoughtful. I decided to play my joker. I turned around and said :

"Well, I guess I'll just have to leave then…"

"No, wait!" Rudy practically jumped on top of me and we both toppled to the ground.

"Umpf! Rudy, have you ever considered going on a diet? You're surprisingly heavy for such a little man."

"Hey!" He whined, "I'm not little, I just have small bones… Anyway, you can't go, we really need you here!" He did this weird pouty thing with his face which was probably supposed to be cute, but ended up being just downright freaky. I couldn't stand his weight any longer so I said :

"Fine, fine, I'll stay, just get yourself off of me before you crush every bone in my body!" He jumped off of me and Jack kindly extended his hand to help me up. When his hand touched mine I felt this jolt of electricity run all the way from my fingertips up to my reddening cheeks. It took most of my willpower not to flinch, and even more to actually let go of his smooth hands once I was on my feet. I held on for a second more than was appropriate, but I couldn't help but notice how perfectly my hand fit in his. It just felt so right. I discarded those strange feelings and dusted myself off. Rudy had left to get the administration forms for me to sign, so that left me alone with the boys.

"So," Jerry started "You're new here? I could show you around sometime, I know all of Seaford's best restaurants." Milton snickered.

"Yeah right, the only place to eat around here is _Phalafel Phil's_. Besides, I think Jack already declared himself Kim's 'Official guide'." Jack and I both blushed. "Isn't that right, Jack?"

"W-well," He stuttered "I just…um…anyone up for practise?!"

"Yeah, it'll be a great chance to see what Kim's made of." Rudy walked back in and handed me the papers. I signed them all and passed him the money in an envelope. "Alrighty, then! Kim, why don't you head over to the mats and start sparring with Eddie, you know, as a warm-up." Eddie smiled at first but when he realised that Rudy had in fact insulted him, he exclaimed:

"Hey! I'll have you know that I'm great at karate! I even beat Marge the lunch lady yesterday!" Nevertheless, he waltzed over to the mats and stood opposite me, in sparring position. I could tell by the way he stood that he wasn't very experienced, and of course, the fact that he didn't know my strength or my tactics gave me a definite advantage.

"Don't worry," He reassured "I'll go easy on you, you know, since you're new and all."

"Oh, how chivalrous of you." I said, sarcasm dripping in my voice.

"Okay, whenever you're ready!" Rudy announced, and in a matter of seconds, I had Eddie lying on his back, at my feet, his eyes wide open in shock.

"Ugh!" He groaned. _Baby_, I thought._ I only flipped him, it could have been worse._

"Wow, Kim!" Everyone looked at me, clearly impressed. "How about facing Milton, now?"

"Sure." I replied. Milton, shaking nervously, slowly approached the mats to spar with me. The same thing happened : I flipped him before he could react, and he fell to the ground. Same goes for Jerry.

After everybody had caught their breath, Jack said :

"How about sparring with me, now? Don't be scared, I'm sure you won't get hurt too badly." He winked at me and smirked. _Ooh, the nerve! This boy is going down!_

"Bring it on, pretty boy" I challenged, with a smirk of my own.

We both headed towards the mats, and as soon as we got the 'go' signal from Rudy, I didn't try to flip him like he probably anticipated, no, I went for a different tactic : I swept my foot at the back of his legs, and he stumbled forward, clearly surprised. He didn't hit the ground, though; He caught himself at the last moment and jumped back onto his feet. We continued to throw hits at each other with the occasional flip, and this went on for quite a while.

"You know," He whispered as he circled me "You're a really bad liar. You're lucky all these guys are idiots, though, or you would have been busted." I threw a punch at him.

"Yeah, well, I didn't exactly think my plan through; I just kinda jumped into action. I still have no idea how I'm going to make my dad believe that while I'm practising here I'm actually at ballet." He lunged forwards.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to fool him with your amazing deception skills." He teased. I stuck out my tongue and rand towards him, when he did this incredible backwards somersault in the air and dodged my attack. I stood there in awe, and then I realised, I had seen that move before. It was the same move that the karate guy used in the school fields this morning. Oh. My. God.

"It was you?!" I screamed/whispered. I ducked as he moved in to punch me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said, with a mischievous smile plastered on his face.

"You were practising on the fields! And you left me a note-" _Damn it!_ While I was distracted he managed to pin me to the ground. His muscular frame was hovering over me. His face was inches from mine and my breath hitched when he whispered :

"Like what you see?" I was about to speak when Rudy beat me to it.

"And Jack's the winner!" Jack grinned and got up. He offered me a hand and I took it. Although I might have not-so-accidentally pulled him down to the floor in the process.

"Surprise attack." I said.

And then I tickled him.

...

**Alright, I planned to make this chapter longer but I figure, hey, why not make them wait? LOL**

**Not too much of a cliffy, I do have some mercy.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it :p**

**Jellybeans for life!**

**-CCC**


	8. Tickilng and mugging are a magic mix

Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while, but I've been really busy and just generally lazy. But here I am now! I've been wanting to do this chapter for a while now, and i'm glad I managed to get it finished. Hope you guys enjoy, Happy reading!

Disclaimer : I do not own kickin'it and/or any other names/brands in this story. P.S. I hate you.

...

And then I tickled him.

I rolled him over so that I was straddling him, and I continued to tickle him until I was sure he would burst. He was laughing his ass off, and I couldn't help but think about how incredibly sexy his laugh was. As we rolled around on the mats I completely forgot about the world around us. Right then, right there, It was just me and Jack. He took me by surprise when he rolled me over so that he was now straddling me. The intensity in his gaze caused me to shiver, as an unknown emotion flashed through his eyes, but it disappeared as suddenly as it came. Sensing my reaction to him, Jack smirked and leaned down so that his cheek grazed mine and his lips were against my ear.

"I win."

I was just about to protest that he cheated, when Rudy cleared his throat and we were both pulled back to reality. I blushed, noticing the position we were in and Jack must have too, since he was quick to roll off of me. We both stood up and brushed ourselves off while the guys just watched us with amused smirks plastered over their faces. I_ so_ wanted to wipe those stupid smiles right off of their faces, and I was about to do just that when I felt an arm slink around my waist in a reassuring way. That arm belonged to Jack. I looked up at him and the expression he wore was that of pure pride. It made my heart flutter – yes,_ flutter_. Eww – and before I could wonder about how a boy I just barely met could make me feel this way, Rudy ruined the moment and said

"Well, I think it's obvious that you are very skilled in Karate, and we could really use some new members, so…. Welcome to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo!" The guys around me cheered and engulfed me into a huge group hug, squeezing the air out of my lungs. When they finally let go, we resumed training and each time –much to my delight- I was paired with Jack. After a long evening, I got changed and said my goodbyes. I texted my dad to tell him that I was going to walk home from 'ballet' and I then made my way to the exit.

Walking down Wilson Avenue, I munched on a chocolate chip cookie that Milton had brought to the dojo. It was _soo_ good! I was even taking teeny tiny bites to make it last longer. When I'd asked Milton where he'd bought them, he said that he made them at home, and he then blushed at my compliments to his cooking skills. He really was a sweet kid, and really sensitive, too. The guys teased him about it, but he still stayed true to himself in spite of all that, and I completely agreed; he shouldn't change one thing about himself! Well, he could do with putting on a bit more weight, but I'd work with him on that later. I noticed that he was mostly paired with Eddie, weird, chubby little Eddie. He called himself a playa which I found quite strange seeing how shy he was when we first met, but man, could that boy eat! He brought in a meatball sub sandwich, a maxi-sized Coke, two chocolate muffins and a block of Gouda. Freaking Gouda! But, watching him spar, you could tell that he really wanted to prove himself, and I respected that. He told me earlier that Rudy, their sensei, was really excited about having new members in the dojo, and that the last time he had been so giddy was when he had gotten his toilet/robot/waffle-maker. See, that's the thing with Rudy ; from the outside he just looks like an ordinary, tiny little man, but even after just a few hours with him, even I could tell that this guy was obviously dropped on the head as a baby. Several times. I laughed my ass off when he ran out of his office screaming 'Everybody get down! There's a ghost in there and he says he wants my socks!'. That little prank was courtesy of Jerry, resident clown and flirt. If there's one thing I noticed about Jerry, it's that he's really fun to be around and doesn't seem to have a care in the world. Of course, the fact that he Is unbelievably confused didn't go unnoticed either. Jack told me that ever since he arrived in Seaford, Jerry's always been there for him as best friend, and partner in crime. And then my mind inevitably drifted to Jack, the person who had never left my thoughts. I didn't know what to make of him, he was so hard to figure out, so mysterious. _Which is why you keep drooling over him! Well, that and the fact that he's super yummy._ For once, I had to agree with my subconscious. There was definitely something intriguing about him, and if I could just figure out what… I was torn away from my thoughts by an eerie echo of footsteps coming from afar. I realised that I was no longer on the right road, and that I had also run out of cookies. I started to panic, and when I heard the footsteps getting closer and closer I nearly went into a full-blown panic attack. _Damn it, Kim! Get a grip! It's not like it could be a rapist, and even if it is, you could take 'em easy!_ When the steps were getting worryingly close, I took a deep breath and turned around to face a man. In a hoodie. In a dark alley. With a gun. _Great, kim. He might not be a rapist, but he sure looks close to it. He stepped closer and said_

"_Alright girlie, give me all your_ money and nobody gets hurt." How cliché. _Okay, well he's not a rapist and I'm pretty sure he's shaking more than I am right now so this should be easy._

"How about, no?" I answered, bored. His eyes grew large with shock at my boldness but the expression was soon replaced with anger.

"I'm gonna give you one more chance girlie, before I get really mad. Hand. Over. The. Money." He drew out every word as if he thought it sounded scarier that way. Wrong. He just sounded mentally retarded and I decided to point that out by replying in the same manner:

"I. said. No." and, to further emphasize my point, I spat. In his face. He didn't seem to like it.

"Bitch!" he shouted "You're gonna pay for that." He lifted his trembling hands and pointed a gun at my face. My guess was, he was new to the whole mugging business, and that gun was probably from a fancy-dress policeman outfit that he probably stole from a little kid.

I folded my arms in front of my chest and said

"a gun? Really, that all you got? I'll be honest, I'm quite disappointed, I would have expected more from a mugger. I bet it's not even loaded, if it's even a real gun, that is. And there are so many ways I could disarm you! I could kick the gun straight out of your hand and you wouldn't even have time to say 'shit! I just got my ass kicked by a girl!'. Of course, I wouldn't hold it against you, I mean, how were you supposed to know that you were mugging a black-belt?" I saw a look of confusion, then shock dance across his face. Okay, I may have slightly exaggerated on my belt colour, but I had to make myself seem tougher.

He seemed hesitant. He was trying to decide whether he should finish the job or retreat while his balls were still intact. But of course, being the idiot that he appeared to be, he lunged towards me. I got into a defensive position and braced myself, but nothing came. I opened the eyes I was unaware had closed, and the sight before me made my jaw drop in shock.

Jack was there, standing over the now unconscious man, staring at me with an intensity that made me shiver. I stared at him, soaking in his appearance. With his deep, brown eyes swimming in unknown emotions and his hair swaying in the cool, evening breeze, he had never looked so, so...beautiful. that was the only word I could think of to describe the majestic individual standing in front of me.

I realised that I was now ogling him and my head snapped away in embarrassment. I could almost hear the smirk that I knew was plastered across his face, and I heard him approach me slowly. I refused to look at him, not after my obvious display of attraction. Jack realised this, and lifted my chin so that I was facing him. When I still wouldn't meet his eyes, he spoke.

"Kim, look at me." There was something compelling in his voice that made me obey, but I gasped at what I saw. His usually warm, Brown eyes were now glowing red. But when I blinked they were back to their usual, inviting colour, I figured I must have imagined it.

"let's get you home." He said softly. I nodded my head and we headed home, but I had yet to answer the one question driving me crazy :

Who is Jack Brewer?

...

Well, there you go! I was trying to squeeze in what kim thought of everyone else, and her opinions into one little chapter, so it may seem rushed. Anyway, if you liked it, review. If not, screw you!

Jellybean flavour of the week : cream soda!

-CCC


	9. Edward scissor hands

**Hey guys! Okay, I know I haven't written in a while but truth be told, I just couldn't be bothered. But, I came through in the end, just for you, so you'd better enjoy it! And just to clarify, no, Jack is not Batman, nor is he a vampire (Well, not exactly...) Anyway, now that that's cleared up, TADAAA!**

**DISCLAIMER : I OWN KICKIN IT. WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THAT, HUH? HUH? HUH!? OKAY OKAY YOU GOT ME! I'M A FRAUD! I'VE BEEN LIVING A LIE! *FALLS TO KNEES***

There I stood; cold, shaken and in complete and total awe as I stared up at the flashy million-dollar mansion, through the bars of a giant, security camera-equipped gate. As I waited for Jack to enter the security code and unlock this beast of a gate, I tried to remember how exactly I ended up here…

! FLASHBACK!

"let's get you home." He said softly. I nodded my head and we headed home. As we approached his motorbike –Yeah, I didn't know he had one, either – I started to feel small droplets of water tapping onto the back of my hands, and I hoped that I would be able to make it home in time to avoid a downpour. He quickly took a black helmet off of one of the handles on his bike and without warning, plopped in on my head ad fastened it. His knuckles gently brushed my jaw as he clipped it in, and I felt my chest tighten for some inexplicable reason, but the feeling left as suddenly as it came because he pulled away abruptly, making me wonder if I had only imagined the strange sensation.

He mounted the bike and I noticed that he wasn't wearing a helmet, which let me to realise that I must have been wearing his. Instantly feeling bad, I started to remove the huge thing from my head, when he caught my wrist in his strong hand, preventing me from continuing.

"What are you doing?" He enquired. I stared at him, as if the answer should be obvious. "I'm giving you your helmet back. What if you get hurt?" I couldn't help but sound worried. To my confusion, he chuckled and said "Why do you think I put it on you?" I was touched that he would still have me wear it, but I had to insist "That's really sweet, but if you crash and crack your skull in two, I don't want some karate-expert ghost haunting me for the rest of my days." He chuckled at my –now obvious – overreaction, and the warm sound made me shiver. He misinterpreted my shiver and slid out of his leather jacket, putting it around my shoulders , instantly filling me with the warmth I didn't realise was missing. "There you go," He looked satisfied "Better?" I nodded my response, all previous thoughts replaced by his gorgeous smile. "And, if it makes you feel any better, if I do encounter a tragic end, I swear not to come back and haunt you for the rest of your empty, jack-less life. Although it would be fun to screw with you. Pinky swear." I laughed when he actually held out his pinky, and decided to go along with his antics, hooking my finger around his. "Now come on, " He mounted the machine in one swift movement and patted the spot behind him. I snapped out of my daze and climbed aboard, resting my hands awkwardly on his shoulders. I heard him chuckle. "You're gonna want to hold on tighter than that, princess." Blushing, I was now grateful for the helmet covering my face as I reluctantly wrapped my arms around his hard stomach.

"Princess?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me once again.

"Oh," He shrugged his shoulders "Just trying to find a name that fits. Besides, with your blonde hair and big eyes, you definitely look like one." I literally _felt_ my cheeks turn fire-hydrant red as my brain registered his comment. "Why not just call me Kim like everyone else?" He didn't hesitate in answering "Because I'm not everyone else. Besides, I'm kind of leaning towards Kimmy, because you get al frustrated when I say it, and you look cute like that." Okay, I was officially swooning for this guy. Was he for real? Before I could open my mouth and make the situation even more awkward for us, a huge drop of freezing cold rain hit my back, and I gasped at the unwelcome feeling. Jack seemed to have gotten a dose himself, because he cursed under his breath and ordered me. "We'd better get going now, before the rain gets any heavier. Hold on tight and don't let go." I nodded my head and waited a second before realising that he couldn't see me, so I agreed "Yeah, Ok."

By the time he had made a U-turn and made his way onto the road, the rain was falling so hard that I was surprised he could even see straight. My clothes clung to my body like a mould, and after he had made a sharp turn that made me glad that I was holding on to him so tight, he shouted over the wind "So where do I drop you off?" Shit. I had completely forgotten about that. I tried to remember where my new house was, but I didn't bother to memorize the address and since i now had no idea where we were, I had no way to retrace my steps.

"Uh… Slight problem," I felt him stiffen under my hands and I continued "I'm kind of…not sure where I live. I mean, I can picture my house and all, but I don't know my address, I mean I just didn't consider that I might need it because I guess until now, the me moving here never really seemed real to me before and _ohgod_, I'm rambling, aren't I? Yep, definitely rambling and oh, for the love of chocolate bacon, please just shut me up-" He complied to my request. Unfortunately, his way of getting me to zip it consisted of placing an unexpected hand on my barely-covered thigh and making me squeak like a mouse. Nice, Kim.

"Sorry," he apologised, but the low, sexy laugh that I had become seemingly addicted to told me otherwise. "It was the quickest way I could think of shutting you up." He sounded sincere, although he still hadn't removed his hand from my thigh and his warm hand made me feel all tingly inside.

"But seriously, you don't even know your own address?" I suddenly felt even more embarrassed, I mean come on, who doesn't know their own address? Me, apparently. An idea came to me.

"Hey, maybe I can call my dad, ask him to tell me?" He seemed to think about it. After a few moments he shook his head "There's not gonna be any signal in this weather. Besides, if we stay out in the rain for too long, we're gonna catch pneumonia. I'll tell you what : why don't we go back to my house, get dried up, and then we can contact your dad. Sound good?" My heart raced at the thought of being in his house, maybe even in his room. I tried not to sound too enthusiastic when I answered with a "Yeah, sure. Sounds cool."

!END OF FLASHBACK! (No shit, Sherlock. What made you think that?)

So now there I was, standing in front of a mansion, soaking wet, and wearing Jack Brewer's leather jacket. He jogged up to me and guided me through the opening gates and into the enormous front garden. It was magical, even in the darkness, with clean-cut grass, brightly colored flowers placed in patterns around the property, and magnificently trimmed hedges of all sorts of shapes – dinosaurs, horses, people – that made me feel like I was stepping into _Edward scissor hands_.

Jack led me up onto the porch and abruptly wrapped his arms around my waist. I stiffened, and had to hold back the urge to smell him like the weirdo that I am. He pulled away, and, most likely sensing my confusion, lifted his hand and dangled a set of keys in front of my face.

"Left my keys in my pocket," he explained, before inserting one into the lock. The large, oak doors opened smoothly, and what I saw inside was a home so beautiful that even the _real housewives of O.C_ would turn green with envy. I stepped into the lavish entrance and soaked in my surroundings. Polished, white marble floors lay under my feet. A winding, wooden staircase faced me from across the room, and several elegant chairs and potted plants made the simple room look more like a lobby at some five star hotel. It would have seemed almost museum-like – you know, you can look but you can't touch – if it wasn't for the small, homey details that made the house a home; the faint scent of a woman's perfume, old handmade-by-a-five-year-old mother's day cards hanging from the walls, and a few dusty paw prints covering the otherwise pristine floor. The whole place radiated warmth, and I was basking in it. I heard the loud echo of footsteps coming from the staircase and soon a large, handsome-for-an-oldie looking man came into view. He had short, dark brown hair and warm, chocolate eyes and I instinctively knew that he was Jack's father. He approached us and greeted me with a large smile, before embracing his son in a man hug. He pulled away and asked Jack "And who exactly is this lovely young lady?" My heart skipped a beat when Jack answered without hesitating "Dad, This is My good friend, Kim. Kim, this is my embarrassing father." His dad chuckled and I extended my hand "Nice to meet you, Mr. Brewer." He just a hand of dismissal at my own, and before I could even begin to feel embarrassed, he pulled me into a bone-crunching hug, nearly emptying my air supply in the process. When he finally let me go, he told me "Please, call me Mark. Mr. Brewer sounds too old man-y. And if there's one thing that you should know about this family, it's that we're huggers." Jack nodded in agreement and added "Big huggers". I smiled up at the man who almost choked me. "Thanks for the head's up, Mark. I'll know to take a deep breath, next time. Mark laughed a kind, hearty laugh – the same one as Jack's, I noticed, and said to Jack "I like this one. She's funny. A real keeper, so try not to be too much of an idiot, okay?" I blushed at all the compliments and watched as Jack's cheeks too, had a tinge of pink to them.

"Well," Jack's dad broke the potential awkward silence. "Mind telling me why you're back so late? And with a girl?" _Uh-oh_, I thought_. Here comes the long, tedious explanation_. I opened my mouth to start talking, but Jack beat me to it :

"Well, long story short, Kim's new in town and she got lost, so I brought her back here to get dried up and call her parents." Mark nodded his head in understanding. Okay, maybe not as long and tedious as I had imagined. "Alright, then. I need to make some important calls so Kim, make yourself at home and Jack, put your dirty laundry in the washing machine, for god's sake." And then he walked into a door on the right and Jack turned to face me. "Sorry about that," He apologised. "Don't worry about it," I reassured him "I like your dad. He's cool." His face lit up with an emotion that I couldn't quite place and said "Come on, let's get you dried up."

**Sooooo, what you think? You like? You no like? You reading this with foreign accent? Because I writing this with foreign accent. A creepy, Italian paedophile accent. Hehe...**

**So, anyway _please_review and tell me what you think! It makes my day when I open my inbox and get loads of alerts :)**

**I wonder if there's a bacon flavoured Jellybean... Mmmmm, Bacon-flavoured jellybeans... *drools***

**-CCC**


	10. Author's competition

hi, guys! As you've probably guessed by now, this is not an amazing, kick-filled chapter, but a boring author's note. I am writing this out of pure curiosity,because i have read some reviews where people are saying that Jack is a vampire, or even Batman (that one's probably probably my fault. Sorry). So i'm asking you to review and tell me what you think Jack is, be it a vampire, a werewolf, or even a simple human who gets caught up in this messy adventure. I really want to see what you think (mainly because of the whole Batman incident - which, by the way, i am not ruling out the possibility of.)

So,review with your thoughts and tell me what you think. If anyone manages to guess correctly (you may need to think outside the box) i will send you a cyber jellybean, the flavor of your choice. Let the games BEGIN!

- CCC


	11. Comfy beds and intrigue

**Hey People! First of all, I would like to announce that none of you guessed right, and that Jack's identity remains a mystery for now... Anyway, my goal for this chapter is to get at least 5 reviews, because I was really sad last time when I saw that my last chapter only got 3 reviews. :(**

**Anyway, on a happier note : I just went on an amazing class trip on monday to a place called Futuroscope. It's this attraction park that has all of these science attractions, but also movies and an arcade, and a kiddie park (which is where i spent most of my day)and I really love it. It's in France, BTW, in case you didn't already know that I live there (France, not Futuroscope, that is. Although it _would_ be really cool to live there. They sell ice-creams). So yeah, I'm in a good mood! And I managed to write a song in ten minutes (My personal best, thank you very much.) d^_^b**

**Now, on to buisness :**

**Dear disclaimer, I would Like to cordially inform you that I am not, never was, and most likely never shall be the proprietor of 'Kickin'it'. Sincerely, Cheekycheetacub.**

**P.S. Sod off.**

"Come on, let's get you dried up".

Jack led me up his winding staircase and to distract myself from the comforting warmth his hand was emitting into mine, i started to count the steps in my head. _5…6…7… _He turned his head and smiled warmly at me before squeezing my hand and carrying on._ Ugh…what comes after 7?… _

When we reached the end of the stairway (and had walked up 25 steps) he led me down the hallway and gave me a quick, narrated tour of the 2nd floor.

"And this," He motioned to the oak door adorned with various 'warning' and 'Do not enter' signs "Is yours truly's humble abode." I giggled embarrassingly at his adorkable behaviour and as gestured for me to enter, i stepped into the Bedroom of all bedrooms. This was the sort of bedroom i had imagined Bill Gates to have, not a seventeen year old boy.

The walls were a dark brown colour, like melted milk chocolate (Go figure) and there were various pictures of his family hanging from the walls, along with wooden shelves overflowing with what seemed like Karate trophies. In the centre of the room, against the back wall, was a large, King-sized bed, (although i have no idea why he would need a bed so big unless… never mind, i get it now.) covered in comfy-looking pillows and sheets that looked so soft that i wanted to just dive right into them. The gorgeous male standing next to me chuckled, probably having noticed me eye-fucking his bed. "Go ahead," He offered, "Have at it. And yes, it is as comfortable as it looks." Eyes wide, i turned to face him. "Are you sure? I mean, i don't want to soak your sheets." He waved his hand dismissively. "No biggie, i was gonna change the sheets tonight, anyway. Besides, it's not just there for display. One does not simply buy a bed this big and not belly-flop on it." Well, i wasn't about to argue with that logic, so i kicked off my shoes and dived into the bed, burying my face in the even-softer-than-i-imagined sheets. I moaned in pleasure as i sank into the welcoming warmth and i felt the weight on the mattress shift, as my new friend joined me in my euphoria.

For a while there was only silence, neither one of us moving, both basking in the comfortable atmosphere. Finally, it was me who turned around to face him, but when i rolled over i found him staring at me with those big, brown eyes that did things to me that i couldn't explain. Realising that i had caught him red-handed, his cheeks turned an almost undetectable shade of pink and he cleared his throat awkwardly, moving into a sitting position. I mimicked his movements, tearing myself away from the sheets that were screaming at me to snuggle into once again. i resisted the urge to do just that and seated myself in a comfortable position, when i suddenly started to feel cold again, now that i was no longer surrounded by warmth. Jack noticed me shivering, and jumped off of the bed and said "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot! Let me go get the phone, so that we can try to contact your dad," He rushed to the door before skidding to a halt and adding "Oh, and just throw on one of my T-shirts or something, my wardrobe's just there" He pointed to a huge, monster-sized wardrobe, before rushing downstairs. I laughed at his idiocy, and made my way over to his closet to find something to throw on. I was surprised to find that most of the space in his wardrobe was occupied by shoes, and a few cool-looking skateboards, and that he only had little over five pairs of jeans and about ten tops. I rummaged around, hoping to find some pyjamas, but after finding nothing, I soon came to the conclusion that he must sleep in his underwear, or maybe even naked, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't picturing it in my head. _Bad Kim! _With no other option, i took the smallest-looking pair of boxers i could find, and searched for a top that wouldn't make me look like a toddler in her dad's clothes. But as I pulled out a smallish-looking brown T-shirt, I noticed a noticeable tear in the bottom corner, and my mind immediately rushed back to that day... With the blood-covered cloth in the tree, and the noises in the garden... Before I had time to think about it further, I heard footsteps coming from below, so I shoved the shirt back into the wardrobe and pulled out a navy blue tee that looked five sizes too big for me, and rushed into the bathroom to change. When I emerged from the room, dressed in Jack's clothes, I found the latter sitting on his bed, phone in hand, with his back to me. Embarrassed about my appearance, i cleared my throat and shifted uncomfortably on my feet, as I watched him turn around, before finally letting his jaw drop slightly, and staring holes all over my body. But for some reason, I didn't mind. I actually liked it. More than I should.

Am I falling for him?

**Why yes, Kim. Yes you are. So, there you go! I'm sorry it wasn't very long, but I started this at 8:30 pm and it is currently 9:36 pm. Well, currently for me. Not currently for you. Which means that it is _un_currently 9:36. I think. God, this is confusing!**

**I wonder what a jellybean-flavoured jellybean would taste like...**

**-CCC**


End file.
